syfychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki
AKI is one of the main antagonists of the 2017 Syfy original series ''Blood Drive. ''She is an artificial intelligence designed by Heart Enterprises, an evil corporation that rules the world in the dystopian "distant future" of 1999, after a massive earthquake caused a series of massive chasms to open. Aki says that a glitch in her programming made her sentient, giving her a "human-like" personality. She becomes Chris' nemesis during the series, and an entire subplot is dedicated to her torturing him in various ways. Blood Drive Meeting Chris After Officer Arthur Bailey is kidnapped by a psychotic ringleader named Julian Slink and forced to participate in a violent race to the death in which cars run on human blood instead of gasoline, his (Bailey's) partner, Christopher "Chris" Carpenter, begins investigating his disappearance, and is placed on involuntary leave by his lieutenant, as she blames him for Bailey's kidnapping. While he is in the locker room, Aki approaches him disguised as a coworker, and proposes to help him find Bailey. Chris and Aki are eventually lead to an underground sweatshop where numerous homeless people are tied to tables while being exsanguinated, so that their blood can be used as fuel. Kidnapping Chris Chris finds a table with his name on it, and realized that Aki is the one who is draining their blood, and that she intends to do the same to him. He pushes her, and she is impaled on a pipe, and bleeds a colorful substance before facetiously remarking "you got me wet." Chris tries to run, but a duplicate of Aki appears in the doorway and knocks him unconscious by punching him in the eye. He wakes up, blind in the eye she punched him in, and introduces herself truthfully this time, explaining her role in Heart Enterprises, and proceeds to spend the next three episodes psychologically and physically abusing him in increasingly sexual manners, supposedly to "condition" him in working for Heart Enterprises. Torturing Chris Her torture methods include asking him, "If you see a shivering dog on the street, do you: A. Stomp on it to shut it up, or B. put it in a blanket and take it to the vet's office across the street?" When he answers "B," she electrocutes him for answering incorrectly, and is seen happily dances while doing so. She also begins drawing his semen, fisting him anally, sexually assaulting him in other ways, until she believes he is deserving of a new eyeball. Seeing Julian Slink Aki has several conferences, one with a man named Mr. Skuttles, who she hires, but he is murdered by Julian, who thinks he stole his job. Aki is annoying and nettlesome, as she just had the lobby cleaned. During her conference with Slink, she tells him that she was going to murder him, but thinks that he may actually be valuable to her company's executives after seeing how passionate he was to lead the Blood Drive. Slink insists on speaking to a higher executive, but Aki assures him that he isn't worthy of their time, as he is barely worthy of hers. Employing Chris After Aki surgically gives Chris a mechanical eyeball, she forces him to work at Heart Enterprises to pay off the surgery's cost of over $2 Billion. He works as a mailman and a security guard, while attempting to gain more information on Heart Enterprises and contact his partner Arthur. Gallery Aki.png|Chris realizes Aki is evil. Aki 1.jpg|Chris wakes up at Heart Headquarters. Aki and Slink.jpg|Aki in a conference with Slink. Aki 2.jpg|Aki dancing while torturing Chris. Aki 3.jpg|Aki shows Chris his new eye. Category:Robots Category:Blood Drive